


Out In the Open (SGA) - Art

by cybel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Podfic Big Bang 2013, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: It's Situation Normal for the team when they're caught in an avalanche, but digging themselves out uncovers more than they counted on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out In the Open (SGA) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out in the Open [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/918088) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 



> This work is cover art for the podfic of xparrot's story (see link at the podfic post) as performed by librarychick_94 for the 2013 installment of the Podfic Big Bang Challenge.

  
Click on the thumbnail below for a larger image:

  
[](https://postimg.org/image/wmo5sdehl/)  



End file.
